


The Second Lie·Prologue

by KASARIono



Category: e...I dont know what to write here...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KASARIono/pseuds/KASARIono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Lukas Podolski was amnesiac.  He had even forgotten Bastian Schweinstiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Lie·Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an article by a Chinese girl. I am happy to post it here.:)  
> And I don't know whether I will keep writing it or not.233  
> PS Can someone teach me to fill in these forms?Thx!!

The Second Lie

Prologue

‘Doctor, can I … trust you? ’  
‘Of course, just speak it out.’  
‘You won’t laugh at me. You won’t hurt me, right?’  
‘I promise.’

ONE  
This was what he said when I ‘first’ met Lukas Podolski. He was a shy boy but full of happiness. But it is unnormal in deed. Why? Unleash your imagination, how could he still be so carefree after the war, which even General Schweinsteiger died in? So I would write the truth down, to record the things that I had seen in person.

TWO  
It was a rainy day. So when I saw Lukas was late, I wasn’t angry with him. You know, we Germans are always so strict in time.  
When he walked into my office, he got wet all over his body. For no reason, I suddenly wanted to play a trick on him. So I pretended that I was really angry.  
‘Hey, Luki, YOU ARE LATE.’ I said.  
‘Aha Dr. Wills, don’t be so strict. You would have pleat just like him.’  
All of a sudden, I knew what I should do at that time. It was really a good time and a good surgeon would not lose it.  
I blinked at him, and spoke out softly.  
’Whom? My dear Lukas, tell me. You do know who he is, right?’  
But then I saw his smile turn into nothing. He looked so alarmed and then cried out.  
I was overhasty. It was not the result that I wanted.  
I saw him shouting out, saw him crying loud. I could do nothing, but just look at him.  
Then I heard. ’Bastian.’  
See, that what he mumbled.

THREE  
Now, please let me introduce General Bastian Schweinsteiger to all of you. Without doubt, I’m sure that General Schweinstiger is the best person I’ve ever met. He has led three wars and none of them was failed. He was always upright and never had any gossips with any ones. Why do I say that? Oh, these fucking soldiers were used to cheating young ladies’ hearts with their good look. So I mean that General Schweinstiger is not a guy like that.  
I’m sorry I was out of the theme. At that time I was just a medical university student in München. I had always thought, if there were no wars happened, I would just be a normal student who would stay in the lab all day long. But there were always some silly things in life because life paste you some holy shit all the time when you want to eat something.  
Yes, because of the wars, I became an army surgeon. So since then I knew Lukas, but not ‘after the war’. We were in one unit.  
Everything goes in its own track. But till one day, General came to check on our team all of a sudden. I didn’t know the reason why, only Lukas looked awful. He was even in grey!

FOUR  
After General Schweinsteiger left, we received a command. As what I thought about, Lukas was chosen, to join a secret task team. Unexpectedly, I was chosen, too. 

FIVE  
The secret task team finally played a role. The last battle, was on the beach. All of our men rushed towards the last place that we must destroy.  
It was a really hard road. The voices of ‘FIRE’ were everywhere. A surgeon could just get in the way of attacking, so I was supposed to stay in the cover. GOD! I didn’t obey it, I didn’t do that! I went after them because I didn’t want to be the only one that would survive. In fact, the task was truly a kind of self-murder action. To our winning. 

SIX  
General Bastian Schweinsteiger was a great man. In the end, there were only two men. But the task must be finished. They moved on, till they were discovered by an enemy. So as soon as General finished the enemy’s life, his life went to the end. Lukas tried his best and made sure we could be the winner. Three months later, the war was over. 

SEVEN  
Lukas Podolski was praised as a hero because of the great contribution. But he didn’t say anything when leaving the army and being away from battles. According to others’ words, he was mad. But I do not think so. And the leaders do not think so, too. They think there must be something valuable that Lukas didn’t speak out. How stupid! So I am ordered to be his ‘doctor’ to find out the ‘something valuable’.  
But, to be honest, I have to say that I must let the leaders down. I would never hurt this poor guy, but help him out instead. To protect himself, Lukas prevents himself from the world, and everything. I should help him out. And it’s my duty to help him out because I am the only one who knows everything.


End file.
